Te encontre sin querer
by Duhkha
Summary: Aunque ellos no los recuerden, Victoria y James siempre los tuvieron presentes en su memoria hasta el momento que se reencontraron en ese prado. La busqueda habia terminado. ADEVERTENCIA adentro


-De nuevo castigada- susurra el rubio profesor

No contesta, como siempre.

-Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua- le agarra con sus fuertes manos la cara, haciéndole daño, lastimándola- responde-y pega sus labios en un movimiento brusco.

Ella aprieta más los labios para que ese choque de bocas no se convierta en un beso.

-¿Porque?- susurra la pequeña cuando es depositada de nuevo en la carpeta- ¿Por qué me hace esto?

El la carga y la pone en su regazo, ella no opone resistencia. Sabe que si lo hace sería peor, ya lo ha visto, porque para cualquiera que los viera el sería un buen profesor y ella la alumna problemática.

-Porque me gustas- responde- me gustas mucho- introduce su mano dentro de la larga falda de la pequeña acariciándole la pierna con lascivia- ya te lo he dicho Alice.

Pero ella sabe que eso está mal, que eso es mentira, que un hombre como él no quiere, menos a una niña de casi ocho años.

-Te voy acusar- le dice con los ojos a punto de llorar, pero no lo hace. No llora porque sabe que eso le daría gusto.

El se ríe descaradamente, burlándose de ella.

-Sabes que no te creerían- introduce su mano más adentro rozando su intimidad- no te creen.

_-Mami no me dejes, no con el- le ruega entre sollozos- el profesor James me toca donde tú dices que no se deben de tocar a las niñas._

_Ella, su madre, la mira con pena. Se da media vuelta y se retira. _

_No le cree, nunca lo ha hecho._

-Para todos en este pueblo estás loca- le besa el cuello- para tu familia eres una vergüenza- le susurra en el oído y de ahí su boca regresa a donde se había quedado.

El corazón se le oprime al saber que es verdad.

_-Alice mira, dentro de mi pancita va a estar tu futuro hermano- dice su mama mientras que se acaricia la enorme barriga- porque yo se que va a ser varón_

_-Mami te equivocas, va a ser mujer, ya lo he visto- dice la pequeña feliz- va ha ser rubia como tú, mami- ella le sonríe- y va a nacer el 13 de Agosto_

_Nadie le creyó, hasta el momento en que su hermana nació el día en que ella dijo. Tan rubia como su madre, tal y como había dicho la pequeña._

Para cuando regreso al presente y sale de su burbuja del pasado se da cuenta de que ya está casi despojada de su camisa. Siente vergüenza por lo que ese hombre con lujuria en los ojos le va hacer.

::::::::

Recoge su uniforme del piso y se viste rápidamente, mientras que ese hombre se abotona su camisa. Falta poco para que terminen las dos horas de castigo, falta poco para que él se vaya y algún sirviente la venga a recoger, ya que a sus padres les dejo de importar ella.

Trata de lucir normal, de fingir que no le duele la pierna por el moretón que James le hizo al tratar de defenderse, de que ese canalla no metiera sus sucios dedos en su intimidad

-La próxima vez no seré tan bueno contigo, pequeña- dice el

-No habrá próxima- susurra la pequeña de cabellos negros en forma cortante

Se acerca y se pone a su altura, quiere intimidarle pero ella no reacciona.

-Pronto serás mía- intenta besarle nuevamente, pero ella voltea su cabeza.

El tan solo se ríe y se retira.

Al rato viene uno de los sirvientes de su casa y se la lleva.

"_Se que será la última vez" _piensa la pequeña _"lo he visto, más claro que las anteriores" _

-Adiós James – se dice la pequeña a sí misma-_ adiós_

**[Al otro lado de la ciudad]**

-Suéltame desgraciado- grito desde un oscuro callejón una chica- suéltame que te arrepentirás.

-Calla perra- dicho esto le tiro una bofetada estrellándola contra el piso.

Un líquido rojo empezó a emanar de su brazo.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- el hombre se había colocado a horcajadas sobre la chica, le rompió la blusa y le sujeto de las muñecas para que no le arañase- eres igual de perra que tu madre.

La chica con lágrimas en los ojos trato de zafarse de su agarre.

-Tío te prometo que no diré nada de esto a nadie- suplico la pelirroja- pero no me hagas nada-

El la ignoro y como prueba de que sus palabras no le afectaban le arranco el corpiño y empezó a lamer sus senos.

La pelirroja se removía desesperadamente tratando de librarse de lo inevitable. Pero ese hombre que a pesar de ser un cincuentón le superaba en fuerzas.

-Carajo, lo estás haciendo todo más complicado- grito exasperado por la oposición de su sobrina- yo sé que esto te gusta- la levanto del piso y la arrincono contra la pared. Desabrocho sus pantalones y los de ella, se los bajo de un solo movimiento con toda y ropa interior.

Por fin podía contemplar en todo su esplendo el bello cuerpo de su sobrina. Ese cuerpo que le fue atrayendo mas al pasar los años y al ver como crecía. Ese cuerpo con el que había soñado en sus noches solitarias. Ese cuerpo en el que ahora podría posar sus manos y hacerla suya.

-Tío ¿porque?- dijo la pelirroja entre incontenibles sollozos al verse desnuda frente al hombre que ella consideraba como su padre, el que nunca tuvo- Tú me querías, tú me protegías- trato de cubrirse.

-Saca las manos. No me tapes esa bella vista, Victoria- dijo el descarado- porque tu mi pequeña eres bella- le besaba el cuello- y si te quiero, por eso siempre te he protegido de todos esos sinvergüenzas que se atrevían a posar su mirada en ti- le mordió el ovulo de la oreja- pero también te deseo.

Un grito escapo de los labios de Victoria cuando sintió unos dedos adentrarse en su intimidad, un grito que su tío confundió con un gemido

-Basta, basta- suplicaba mientras se revolcaba del dolor- acaso no piensas en mi madre, es tu hermana- era su último intento de suplica.

Fallo.

El la soltó por un momento viendo todo el panorama que tenia. Al verla ahí, tan indefensa, tan frágil y solo suya, supo que la paga valió la pena.

La sujeto de la cintura fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se opuso, en consecuencia fue tirada contra el piso. Para cuando se quiso levantar y huir, el ya estaba enzima suyo de nuevo.

-Tu madre te vendió- la manoseaba, no le importaba que estuviese ensangrentada y con hematomas que el mismo había causado- te vendió por unos cuantos litros de licor- en ese momento se introdujo en ella y envistió- no sabía que podía conseguir más que eso por ti- cada palabra pausada por un gemido

Ella ya no opuso resistencia, no trato de arañarle ni de pegarle ni siquiera de gritar. Dejo que ese hombre, el que siempre había valorado y ahora la violaba, hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Sabía que su madre tenía problemas con el alcohol- que su vida tenía problemas- pero nunca creyó que la mujer que le dio el ser la vendería por eso. Ya no servía luchar, ya no servía oponerse. Lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños y la boca para que nada saliera de sus labios. Solo lloro en silencio.

Una vez que todo termino, el desgraciado se levanto y como si nada hubiese pasado, dijo:

-Te espero en casa, querida- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta. No se arrepentía de lo sucedido- todo lo contrario- solo que no le gustaba ver a su sobrina- ahora su mujer- así, en ese estado, desnuda, manchada de rojo por la sangre, moreteada y tirada en la calle como un animal-Ahora que te he visto mejor- le guiño el ojo- me he dado cuenta que pareces más un felina, una tigresa.

Estaba a punto de voltear la calle y salirse del callejón cuando de la nada apareció un adolescente, casi de la edad de Victoria, con los ojos negros como la noche.

Todo paso muy rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba pegado a la pared. Las manos del joven se habían posado en su garganta y levantado del piso.

-Suéltame mocoso o te arrepentirás- amenazo.

El aludido se sonrió con arrogancia como si eso lo ofendiese. Apretó más su agarre en el cuello. Su víctima ahora clamaba por piedad, pero él no se la daría.

Nunca pensaron que las heridas ensangrentadas atrajeran a este joven de mandíbula cuadrada y cabellos cobrizos.

De un solo movimiento, demasiado rápido para cualquier humano, el joven vampiro atrajo a su víctima y clavo sus dientes en el cuello de aquel canalla. Bebió hasta dejarlo seco, hasta que sus pupilas negras se le colorearon de un carmesí intenso. No era la primera vez que hacia esto, le enfermaba esta clase de hombres, le enfermaba lo que hacía y lo que pensaban.

Por eso merecían morir.

Una vez su víctima seca, la soltó y dejo caer al piso como si fuese basura, para él lo era.

Ahí recién fue consciente de un pequeño error, de aquella joven victima de aquel canalla que había sido testigo de todo

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto ella con miedo pero alegre a la vez, alegre de que ese ser que abuso de ella a sus veinte años este muerto.

El joven vampiro se acerco a ella inseguro de lo que haría. La vistió con las únicas prendas rescatables que encontró y la cargo en sus brazos.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito

-Vicky – llamaba una mujer al parecer ebria.

La joven tembló. El sabía que no era por su temperatura sino por esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho.

Quería decirle que la perdone pero ya era tarde, ella había sido testigo de algo que los humanos no debían saber.

-Lo siento- le susurro el joven vampiro. Al momento siguiente ya tenía sus dientes incrustados en el cuello de Victoria.

Sintió pasos acercarse, el joven vampiro de cabellos cobrizos la dejo en el piso _casi_ seca, con el corazón_ casi_ muerto. La tapo con su casaca de cuero y huyo del lugar antes que alguien más lo viera.

Suficientes muertes por hoy día, pensó.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un débil _"Gracias" _ ¿Por qué le agradecía si la acababa de matar? Lastima estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar la respuesta de su mente.

Lo que no sabía el joven vampiro de cabellos cobrizos es que _casi _no era suficiente para matar a esa humana. Ahora neófita.

**[Después de tres días]**

Estaba sedienta y todas su victimas no habían bastado. Su madre, sus vecinos e incluso el repartidor de periódicos, nada era suficiente.

Ahora iba en busca de algo mejor.

-Maldición se me olvidaron las llaves- escucho a lo lejos la voz de un hombre. Perfecto, uno más.

A los pocos segundos ya se encontraba cerca. Se sorprendió al verlo, algo en el le hizo recordar al chico de cabellos cobrizos. Pero su cabello rubio, su simple atractivo humano y su pulso palpitante le hicieron darse cuenta de su error. Suspiro de tristeza al saber que nunca lo encontraría.

-¿De malas?- pregunto inocentemente- Mi nombre es Victoria ¿el tuyo?- le sonrió para inspirarle confianza

-James- le respondió a pesar de que algo le decía que se aleje, que corría peligro.

Bastaba con verla, sus ropas rotas y ensangrentadas, lo único decente que traía era esa casaca que seguro era robada. ¿Pero acaso un hombre podía decirle que no a tanta belleza? Porque a pesar de sus fachas y sus ojos rojos, ella era hermosa.

Se le acerco lentamente, seduciéndolo con su andar felino.

-Mucho gusto- poso una mano en su mejilla, incitándolo

-El gusto es mío, ¿pero que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu sola?- ella rio tontamente, ya era suyo.

-No estoy sola, ahora tú estás conmigo- le gustaba esta chica, seria suya. Después habría tiempo para Alice, tal vez dejarla crecer un poco más seria lo mejor.

Ella se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron en un apasionado beso, el la cogió de la cintura y se estremeció al contacto de su fría piel.

-Estas fría

-¿Importa?- empezó a dar pequeños besos por su cuello

-No- respondió el

Al terminar dicho monosílabo, la neófita se dejo de juegos y fue directo a lo que había venido. Clavo sus dientes y extrajo el liquido, lo abrazo para que no se cayese al piso.

Cuando ya estaba casi seco, cambio de idea y se dijo ¿Por qué no?

**[Diez años después]**

-Sientes- dijo aspirando el aire- sientes ese olor… es diferente

-Yo no le veo la diferencia querido James- rio la vampiresa- es la primera vez que te pasa.

-Te equivocas Victoria- la abrazo de la cintura aferrándola a su pecho- es especial, tranquila no te pongas celosa- ronroneo en su oído

Ella jugueteo con su camisa

-Supongo que puede esperar- dijo uniendo sus labios en un fiero beso y caricias salvajes por lugares indebidos.

::::::::

-Protégeme, protégeme- aclamaba a todo pulmón mientras trataba de liberase de la camisa de fuerza- ellos vienen, lo he visto.

-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño- la abrazo para calmarla, ella se estremeció al contacto de su piel fría- perdona- la soltó, pero ella no se lo dejo. Le acaricio el cabello con dulzura

El la quería y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

-No me molesta- dijo ella, con la voz fría y melancólica continua- pero ellos vienen, lo he visto. No era muy claro pero sé que vienen. Créeme, no estoy loca

-No lo estas, Alice. Jamás lo has estado

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí?- pregunto triste al recordar que su familia la había abandonado- este es un lugar para locos ¿no?

-Tu solo eres diferente, como yo. En este mundo hay criaturas que solo deberían de estar en los cuentos- dijo el vampiro.

Sabía que tenía razón, que alguien vendría. Su mismo olor era atrayente pero el que había jurado protegerla. Protegerla a costa de todo y de todos. Protegerla de lo humano e inhumano, no le importaba que fuese de la familia de la joven que ahora abrasaba o de un rastreador capaz de matarlo. El la protegería.

Sin saber el precio que le costaría esa promesa

::::::::

Ellos no querían disimular, ir por la única presa interesante. No, ellos querían que todos los locos de ese manicomio tiemblen de miedo, se desesperen, griten y lloren por piedad.

Piedad que la pelirroja no les quiso dar.

-No eres lo suficiente para detenerme- siseo James

-Aun así no la tocaras- respondió el otro vampiro

Y la lucha empezó, se escuchaba en todo el lugar una y otra vez el ruido de dos rocas chocando empeñadas en destruir a la otra.

Siempre hay uno que es más fuerte y el bien no siempre gana

Al entender el vampiro que no le ganaría a ese rastreador, salió corriendo, no para huir sino para proteger a la damisela que él había jurado proteger. Llego a la habitación y tiro la puerta con fuerza, la pequeña sollozando se lanzo hacia él con fuerza. La acuno entre sus brazos, no de forma cariñosa sino sobre protectora y de un tirón rompió la camisa de fuerza. No muy seguro de lo que iba hacer la abrazo para darle fuerzas, ella al tenerlo a su altura le susurro en el oído _"está bien, yo lo entenderé"_ al principio el vampiro no reacciono hasta que fue consciente de la profundidad de esas palabras y que el tiempo se le acababa. Con un único beso en el cuello tratando de demostrarle todo el amor y cuidado que le profesaba clavo sus dientes. Alice sintió el cuerpo quemar, la cabeza zumbar y creyó haber encontrado infierno. Se sintió feliz de saber que ya había llegado.

La deposito en el piso con cuidado preparándose para el ataque del rastreador que ya se encontraba cerca.

Cuando termino de pararse a una velocidad humana, James ya lo tenía del cuello apoyado contra la pared. Había hecho despertar su furia y a los pocos minutos despedazo su cuerpo e hizo una hoguera con él.

Rabioso, encolerizado e insatisfecho por la venganza planeaba hacer una masacre en todo el pueblo. Hasta que escucho un grito y de ahí mas y mas. La vio, a pesar de los años pasados y de lo frágiles que eran sus recuerdos humanos, la reconoció. Fue su capricho hace diez años y su obsesión ahora, todo lo referente a ella nunca podía ser satisfecho ¿Con cuantas cosas más haría lo mismo?

Sintió las venas vacías arder, necesitaba desquitarse y lo haría con ella, con Alice. Como siempre

La lanzo de la ventana, la estrello contra el piso, le pateaba en la cabeza y así toda la noche. De no haber estado transformándose hubiese creído que estaba muerta, ya no se escuchaban sus gritos. Vio el manicomio quemarse junto con todos los cadáveres que victoria había matado y el no.

Al final, se canso de su absurdo juego y la dejo tirada muy lejos del incendio.

**[Muchos años después]**

-Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección- logro escuchar a lo lejos de una voz femenina pero lacónica. Mis compañeros y yo apresuramos el paso hasta aparecer delante de ellos. Son más de lo que pensamos pero no me dejo intimidar, dejo que Laurent hable, a fin de cuentas él es el que tiene más labia. Son seis, cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres, una rubia espectacular, una de cabello color caramelo y… entonces la vi, es ella. Aunque haya cambiado su esencia y su físico- producto de la transformación- sigue siendo la misma. Su cabello azabache, sus ojos grandes y su cuerpo menudo que aun recuerdo desde el incendio del manicomio. Pero ella no me nota, no me ve ¿Acaso no se acuerda de mi? Yo nunca la pude olvidar. Mi primera obsesión como humano e inmortal. La primera y única víctima que se me escapo en cada una de mis vidas.

Llegamos al prado y me doy con la sorpresa que es un clan mayor, un clan que lleva una vida de ¿humanos? Son raros, se nota al ver sus ojos, dorados y no rojos. Hay un gran número de varones, todos son de muy buen gusto. Los miro descaradamente, al fortachón de risos negros, al rubio alto e incluso el líder- mayor que el resto, pero no viejo- esta bueno. Al fondo detrás de todos ellos esta un chico de cabello cobrizo, con menos cuerpo que los demás pero aun así mas que aceptable. Algo en él se me hace familiar, conocido. Debo estar equivocada, es la primera vez que veo vampiros de ojos dorados. En eso los últimos recuerdos de mi vida humana llegan de golpe a mi memoria y… lo reconozco. Es él, después de tantos años de búsqueda encuentro a mi héroe y creador.

Una pequeña corriente de aire pasó por el prado despeinando los cabellos de la chica morena. El vampiro de cabello cobrizo se tenso y un nuevo juego- y obsesión- comenzó para James…


End file.
